dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cunning Counterattack Bergamo (Giant Form)/@comment-36506871-20191210060709/@comment-33005074-20191210143814
That is your opinion. My opinion is that you need to create proper metric on how to measure these units on certain events. First of all: Take all of these units into Legendary Goku event and than tell me who is better. Secondly: EZA Janemba is not better than this guy. Sry to say this but go and wathc some showcases. Janenmba can hit harder and thanks to his guard abilities he can also withstand attacks better but that is after 2-3 super attacks. Than Bergamo will be untouchable. Third: STR Coora might be better (I have mentioned it above) but he is not on Global yet and TUR Bergamo is also not in JP. Fouth: Dokkan events are not going to show you true potential of this card. You want to test him on Infinite Dragon Ball history or Legendary Goku event to see his true potential. Fifth: Legendary Goku event last phase disables evasive abilities of the units, let's say there will be event that will disable guard ability of the units. Than Janemba become "useless". And while I can imagine event like that I cannot imagine event where the boss disables unit defense (aside the fact for lowering the defense or very specific events like EZAs). Sixth: as for LRs - LR GoBros, LR K&C, LR Vegito - fused. Oh I forgot about LR AGL Gohan. So four LRs. I have looked into the table of LRs and there is none other that have such stacking abilites. And while the maximum of Bergamo is probably around 2.2-2.5M attack stat, his defense is unmatched when compared to any other LR I mentioned here. Note - fused Vegito does not have stacking abilities but he basically nulifies normal attacks and counters. I can understand that many LRs have different qualities but as Imentioned. Right now the two (or better to say 3, because Infinite Dragon Ball history has two separate events) longer events in game are going to show you Bergamo true potential. Just a note: I was not hyped about this Bergamo. To be honest if I did not see one whale video I would not even know that he got dokkan awakening. I saw how he took around 100 (one hundred) damage against STR Goku super attack on legendary Goku event. As a matter of fact I am not entirely sure if I will use him on short events anyway but due to his stacking capabilites he was not build for Dokkan events anyway. To be honest: I am not arguing here - just want to share my thoughts. I am not measuring these units on events where any category or even mono teams can no item these events (ok I saw no item on Lgendary Goku event but lets just be realistic here). My personal opinion - TEQ Trunks (teen) - after transforming, 3rd turn which is not that hard anyway, PHY Bergamo, EZA Janenmba. As for STR Coora - I will wait once he drops on Global to make judgement here. Edit: apology for saying many "to be honest". I will make some physical excersise to amend that and try to come-up with better phrase next time :D